


[Podfic] Last Train to London by drawlight

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Denial of Feelings, Downton Abbey-inspired, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Aziriphale (Good Omens), Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Meta, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance, Very Dramatic Readings, Walking Anxiety Attack Crowley, definitely very much about the pining, don't you dare leave me here, extensive and self-indulgent extra commentary by reader, possibly an exorcism, soft, though you don't need to have seen it, total disaster of a podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: "Ask me again," Aziriphale says, standing at a train station, his hat half-crumpled in nervous hands.





	[Podfic] Last Train to London by drawlight

**Author's Note:**

> I̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶v̶i̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶c̶h̶i̶e̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶a̶g̶e̶d̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶h̶a̶p̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶p̶p̶o̶s̶i̶t̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶w̶r̶e̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶1̶:̶1̶6̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶n̶d̶c̶h̶e̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶V̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶D̶r̶a̶m̶a̶t̶i̶c̶ ̶R̶e̶a̶d̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ With the most breathless gratitude a̶n̶d̶ ̶d̶e̶e̶p̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶p̶o̶l̶o̶g̶i̶e̶s̶ to drawlight, w̶h̶o̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶o̶u̶b̶t̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶n̶v̶i̶s̶i̶o̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶l̶u̶s̶h̶l̶y̶ ̶p̶o̶e̶t̶i̶c̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶o̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶f̶o̶r̶m̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶y̶,̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶i̶n̶d̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶'̶s̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶l̶i̶p̶s̶i̶s̶t̶i̶c̶ ̶a̶n̶x̶i̶e̶t̶i̶e̶s̶.̶  
Fine—it’s not as terrible as all that; it was 3 am when I posted it and I’d been struggling with this piece in various forms for over a week and four separate previous failures on even less sleep than I usually get.

** **

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro music: **Speranze Perdute Vals (Lost Hopes Waltz)** (1919), by A. Morelli, performed by the Orchestrina Napoletana, at [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/78_speranze-perdute-vals-lost-hopes-waltz_orchestrina-napoletana-a-morelli_gbia0022052b/Speranze+Perdute+Vals+\(Lost+Hopes+-+Orchestrina+Napoletana.flac)  
outro music: **Venetian Love Song** (1919), by Nevin, performed by the Paramount Orchestra, at [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/78_venetian-love-song_paramount-orchestra-nevin_gbia0042319b/Venetian+Love+Song+-+Paramount+Orchestra.flac)

Listen or download here:  
** [Last Train to London: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WzfHZPXVw9KSNJuUWrry1SsKl2MgahM2)** (Google Drive)  
if google drive is being a poop, you can download below too — just click on that roofed-columns icon in the player to go to the archive.org page, which offers a number of options for your downloading pleasure 


End file.
